I Always Have and I Always Will
by ObsidianTheHedgehog
Summary: A bad nights sleep leaves Sonic in a terrible mood and confides in Shadow. R&R yaoi haters dont read! Sonadow!


Hope you like it

"_there can only be one sonic" _I stared in horror as my metal copy batted my hand away, slowly sliding down the side of the crater into the lava "metal no wait!"I screamed his shinning ruby eyes begin to vanish under the magma, I tried to save him but knuckles held me back "sonic don't, he will pull you in to!" he kept saying, I didn't care, metal saved the president and the old guy, he could be good, he deserved another chance! But it was too late. "METAL!"

"Aah!" Sonic shot up in his bed, sitting up right with sweat pouring from his face, just a bad dream. Sonic dragged himself out of bed and slowly made his way to the on-suit bathroom. It wasn't a very large bathroom, quite cramped actually, but nicely decorated. After splashing water on his face, he grabbed a towel and walked into his bed room, drying his face at the same time "its only 5:30" grunting, he face planted into his bed, chucking the towel behind him.

"Oi faker, get up!" "urg go away" "don't make me drag your arse out here" "fine fine" the ebony hedgehog leaned against the wall outside Sonic's room, tapping his foot, it became clear that Sonic was in no major hurry to leave his room "oh Sonic, Amy cooked us breakfast, you wouldn't want to annoy her" in a flash, Sonic's door burst open, with Sonic standing in the door way "good god Sonic, you look terrible!" Shadow cringed, only to be growled at, not the reaction he was after, but being Shadow, he decided he suddenly couldn't be arsed to fight Sonic, so just followed behind the azure hedgehog.

"HI boys!" that high-pitched squeal rang in the ears of the two hedgehogs "hi Amy" Sonic grunted sleepily, Shadow said nothing, just went over to the end of the large dinning table. "Aw did my Sonikku not sleep wall last night?" Amy asked, watching the blue hedgehog slouch down in the chair next to Shadow, there was another grunt from the hedgehog. "Sonikku that's rude! don't grunt!" "yeah Sonikku~" Shadow teased "JUST SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" and with that, Sonic stormed up stairs, the slamming of his bedroom door echoed through-out the mansion.

**Knock knock knock** "go away" came a muffled voice from the other side of the door. **Knock knock knock** "I said go away!" "Fak-Sonic...It's me, can I come in?" "what do you think Shadow?" the door opened slowly, then shut again. Sonic was laying face first on his double bed, the french double doors leading to the porch were wide open, the large curtains flowing gently in the wind. "Sonic..." "that wasn't a come in Shadow, it was a piss off" "I need to ask you something" "ask Amy" "I can't" Sonic sat up with a sigh and motioned for Shadow to sit next to him on the bed, the ebony hedgehog nodded and sat cross-legged opposite Sonic looking straight at the azure hedgehog. "s-so whats bothering you Shadow?" Sonic felt awkward sitting so close to his rival, and yet, he thoroughly enjoyed the closeness 'what has gotten into me?!'. "You are Sonic, your up after me, you grunt and don't fight me, you grunt at Amy and snap at us. You haven't been yourself all morning..." Shadow seemed generally concerned, which was a first "why do you care!" "because I-...um because Amy...made me...yeah... she made me come and ask you!" Shadow blushed ever so slightly, but it was still enough for Sonic to notice "your blushing..." "answer the fucking question!" the ebony hedgehog snapped, which caught Sonic by surprise "it was just another bad dream, I failed someone, they...not died as such, but did something very similar right in front of me, I could have saved them, but they didn't want saving" Sonic's eyes welled up as immense wave of failure and guilt washed over him. Shadow watched carefully as tears streamed down the other hedgehog's face, unsure of how to react when suddenly Sonic flung his arms around Shadow's waist, resting is head on Shadow's shoulder. Too stunned to move, Shadow sat dead still, his rival clinging on to him. Very awkwardly Shadow slowly patted Sonic's back, still utterly confused "um S-Sonic?" Sonic looked up, placing his arms around Shadows neck, interlocking his hands at the back of his head and wrapping his legs around Shadow whilst sitting on his lap. The two hedgehog's were mere inches away from each other, and Sonic loved every moment of it. "Yes Shadow?" "w-what are you" he was cut off by Sonic's lips pressing against his, catching Shadow by surprise. As the kiss went on, Shadow began to relax, letting his eyelids fluttering shut and actually kissing Sonic back, much to Sonic's delight. Sonic pushed his tounge into Shadows mouth, exploring his lovers mouth until Shadow's tounge attacked the invader. The ebony hedgehog wrapped his arms around Sonic, pulling him closer, their hot bodies rubbing against each other. It was Sonic to break the kiss for air "S-Shadow...its my turn to ask now" Sonic exclaimed between pants "Do you love me?" Shadow paused for a moment, which terrified Sonic, the seconds felt like hours until Shadow finally answered "I always have and I always will"


End file.
